Just the two of us
by slashburd
Summary: HHH and HBK love/fluff/slash story. Mild innuendo, nothing too graphic sorry. Got my DX 'muse' on and decided to write their story as Trips especially seems to be the bad guy in most fics. Rated M for M/M content.


**Title: Just the two of us **

Author: slashburd  
Pairing: HHH/HBK

Rating: R / Mature - not suitable for minors  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true at all, I don't know or own these people - if only ;)

Summary: M/M slash but fluffy/love mainly with some bad language.

Looking up from the book he was reading Hunter realised that Shawn was home. As ever he'd been able to hear him before he could see him. The cat had made its usual beeline for Shawn's legs, twisting round and round them in a cheerful and familiar welcoming ceremony. The peacefulness of that touching moment interrupted by a loud "Get out of my way you goddamn furball" that drifted upstairs in the gruff tone that Hunter had become so accustomed to over the years.

The tramping up the stairs came to an abrupt halt and the sound of Shawn shouting "Hunt? Where are ya?" made his heart almost stop for a second. He didn't answer as he wanted to hear it again. "Hunt? Quit fooling around, you're making an old man pissed off here!!"

It was apparently the inadequately suppressed sniggering that gave his whereabouts away. Shawn burst through the door of their bedroom to see Hunter on the balcony laid out on a lounger dressed casually and propped up on one elbow. Jumping onto the bed Shawn burst into song: "Oh Canada, how I hate that plaaaaaaace!" Hunter responded by lowering his sunglasses to the end of his nose and shaking his head at Shawn in mock disgust.

In truth though he was more than a little glad that his lover was home. This last two weeks had felt very long and, at times, downright lonely. They'd spoken every day, well, probably every hour on the phone but neither of them coped with loneliness all that well, probably because they'd both spent their lives on the road surrounded by people, never short of a drinking buddy or someone to pass the time with.

Shawn jumped off the bed and stared towards the balcony, did a twirl and said "Hey asshole, aren't you glad to see me? Maybe I shoulda stayed up there with the Bret Hart Fan Club if this is all the welcome I'm gonna get. Even that flea bitten cat was pleased to see me. And I tell ya, not a mutual feeling. At. All."

Swinging his legs round Hunter sat up on the edge of the lounger and watched the exaggerated swagger as Shawn walked towards him. He didn't need to be wearing his chaps to think he was the ghost of John Wayne. Shawn slotted himself between Hunter's thighs, pulling his lovers head close to his stomach, running his hands through the thick blonde hair. Leaning down he planted a kiss on the top of Hunter's head, taking a deep breath in and filling his lungs with the smell of the man he loved. There really was no place like home.

"So how was Canada?" Hunter asked, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for Shawn's usual diatribe about what a total shitstorm he created every time he was booked there. "Hunt, why'd ya have to ask me that? You really wanna hear it or do you know the drill?" Shawn rolled his eyes and carried on with his rant without waiting for Hunter's answer.

"Time has stood still in that country since the day poor Bret bawled like a bouncing baby bitch about getting told to haul ass to the CW. I only go back cos I get such a hard-on for all that booing that'd let me _literally _screw Bret over and over again! Hell I'd job to that fucking leprechaun to get booked there!"

Hunter shook his head again, this time in a little more mock disgust than he'd managed the first time. "Shawny, you know I love ya, but seriously I think you enjoy that trip a little too much. Besides, I get bored and we haven't even got a pool boy for me to screw while you're away since we moved down here on the beach. Heck, I tried it on with the damned hairdresser and he wouldn't touch me as your business is worth so much to him!" Shawn gave him a playful swipe on the arm and shoved him back, Hunter was propped up on his elbows, head back, laughing uncontrollably.

"Dammit Hunt, you know how to make a guy feel a real lame-ass..." Shawn looked away, holding his head in his hands until Hunter's laughter stopped puncturing the idyllic peace, looking for all the world as if he'd been cut to the quick by the digs about his absence.

A worried look crept across Hunter's face, scared that he'd ruined their reunion with another of his killer lines. "Hey. Heyyyyy Shawny..... baby, I didn't mean anything by it. You know I would never............ You don't really think that I.........."

No sooner had the words escaped from his mouth than Shawn sprung forwards, landing on top of him and moving in for a passionate and engulfing kiss that would return them to their normal selves in a matter of seconds. Grabbing the band that tied Shawn's hair back Hunter pulled at it gently until the soft blonde mane of his partner draped down around him, tickling his face. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's back, careful to avoid the areas he knew would be sore after taking bad bumps for a fortnight.

It was times like this when Hunter truly felt complete, at peace with himself and more deeply loved that he'd ever imagined possible. Moving his lips to nibble on Shawn's ear he cast his mind back to the very first time they'd shared a moment like this. It was in the afterglow of the first time they made love that they came to the joint yet silent conclusion that they would, without exception, forever be each other's future.

Hunter had never believed that love got into people that quick until then. Shawn on the other hand just didn't believe in love. As the stereotypical player he'd spent 20 years in the business just doing whatever the hell he'd wanted before this all began. Since then he didn't need the drink and the drugs to feel a million dollars. Sure, he'd found God but when he found love that was when life finally made sense to him.

Shawn wriggled slightly with the tickling sensation around his earlobe, realising how much he'd missed this when he'd been stuck in those hotel rooms alone or having a beer in the bar with the guys after the show.

His hellraising days were long behind him now but sometimes he longed for the wild nights just like back in the day when the Heartbreak Kid really earned his mantle. The realisation that it was only this love that had kept him continually on the right track always outweighed any need to show his wild side. Shawn knew he'd been lucky to be blessed with a man who worshipped him. He was more than happy to reciprocate that love which had turned out to be the backbone of what got him out of bed in the morning.

"Hunt. Hunter! Will you knock it off. I've only been back two goddamn minutes and I'm already feelin' as easy as a two dollar whore here...." Shawn was squirming now, two well placed hands on his still tight backside pulling him closer and making him even more amenable to the moves Hunter was putting on him.

Hunter eased his legs out from underneath Shawn and gently allowed him to fall between them, pressing them together, the excitement of their reunion clear to see. He smirked with the nature of the suggestion he was about to make. "Shawn, how's about we make our way over to the king size, comfy, fluffy mat over there and you can practice your screwin' people over some more.... I'll even let you call me Bret if you're feelin' kinky."

With a feigned sigh and some melodramatic eye rolling Shawn shuffled himself backwards off the end of the lounger and with a growing grin started to unbutton his shirt. A familiar trademark tune in a gruff hum filled the air and before Hunter knew it the performance had begun. Another twirl and Shawn's shirt was totally unbuttoned. Sliding it down over his shoulders seductively he let it fall onto the floor and then struck 'the' pose, his smoothly defined and tanned skin glowing in the midday sun.

Closing the gap between them Hunter saw the hip wiggle begin. Deciding he couldn't wait for the full theatrics today he lifted Shawn up and the first of many spine-tingling, fire lighting kisses began between them. Shawn wrapped his legs around the strong muscular man he was only to happy to let take control of him.

Whilst being carried over to the bed he had one last thing to get off his chest. "Hey Hunt, I know I don't say it enough, but I did miss ya and I do love ya. God help me I do." Such intense and tender moments were still the ones that took them both by surprise but over the years they'd cherished them, realising how special their relationship had become.

Hunter couldn't suppress his smile and didn't want to. He purred as he lowered Shawn back on to the bed and as Shawn closed his eyes and melted into the moment and the last coherent thing he heard was a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"I love you too sexy boy, always have and always will but for now, hows about you tell me again how it goes down in Montreal................"

**A/N: Any comments/thoughts appreciated as always. Hope you enjoyed it it as much as I enjoyed writing it (especially writing Shawn!!)**


End file.
